Optical screens intended primarily for outdoor use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,801; 2,984,152; and 3,063,339, and an optical contour unit suitable for incorporation in an optical screen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,980. Such optical screens are essentially planar and fixed in position with the result that the area within which a reflected picture may be viewed has been substantially greater than the area occupied by the intended audience. Thus, if such optical screens are installed in an outdoor or drive-in theater, the area within which the picture or image can be seen includes a peripheral area outside the theater. Also, while extraneous light, as from the sun, is subject to some control by such optical screens, a more select control is essential to the furtherance of its applicability to irregularly shaped theater enclosures, and to realize optimum daylight or ambient light resistance.